The Way Hope Builds His House
by goumada
Summary: Eren tidak tahu apakah mungkin mencintai seseorang yang hanya hidup dalam mimpi-mimpimu, tapi dia mencintai Levi dengan segenap hatinya. Untuk APHIN123 Rivaere/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01 dan Gloomy Sunday Challenge.


**WARNING:** _child abuse, underage sex, mental illness, drug use, character death. Oh, dan megane!Eren, BECAUSE TORTURED, GLASSES-WEARING UKE IS A GUILTY PLEASURE DON'T YA THINK._

**DISCLAIMER: **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari cerita ini, kecuali (semoga saja) beberapa review dari orang-orang yang tenggelam feels.

**A/N: **_I'm not really sure what I'm doing with this one _orz pertama kalinya menulis tentang _mental illness_, dan maafkan kemalasan saya yang tidak_ research _sama sekali. Semoga masih cukup realistis deh hiks.

**PERSEMBAHAN:** Untuk **APHIN123 Rivaere/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01 **oleh** Aphin123 **dan** Gloomy Sunday Challenge **oleh** Kim Victoria**. Maaf saya pakai satu fic buat_ double entry_, kalau misalnya tidak diperbolehkan, nanti saya bikin lagi deh. _Hopefully_, kalau otak lagi jalan :'v

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Way Hope Builds His House**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kali pertama Eren bertemu Levi, usianya baru tujuh tahun.

Di malam hari, saat ia tengah bersembunyi dalam lemari sementara orangtuanya saling bersisalak di ruang keluarga. Eren tidak mengerti kenapa Ayah marah, padahal Ibu sedang mengandung adik kedua Eren dan bukankah itu sesuatu yang baik?

Terdengar bunyi sesuatu pecah berkeping-keping, disusul jerit kesakitan Ibu dan suara benda keras dibentur-benturkan ke tembok. Eren pernah melihat adegan itu sebelumnya–Ayah menjambak rambut cokelat kotor Ibu dan menghantamkannya ke tembok berkali-kali, hingga tersisa noda darah di atas cat putih kusam rumah tua mereka. Anak kecil itu makin mengkerut di tempat persembunyian, menarik kedua kaki kurusnya sedekat mungkin ke dada hingga dirinya hanya sesosok gumpalan kecil gemetaran.

Levi muncul ketika ia begitu takut akan menjadi sasaran emosi sang ayah selanjutnya. Ia membuka pintu lemari dan sesaat Eren mengira itu ayahnya dengan sapu di tangan, siap menghajarnya di kamar yang gelap dan pengap, perabot kamar menjadi saksi bisu. Tapi ternyata bukan. Dia bahkan sudah tidak berada di kamarnya lagi, melainkan di sebuah ruang keluarga yang disirami cahaya hangat berkilauan, dengan sofa-sofa beludru berwarna biru muda dan bunga-bunga tertata rapi dalam vas. Seorang pria muda menariknya keluar dari dalam lemari, mengusap airmatanya dengan sapu tangan beraroma segar, seperti milik Mr Smith, guru di TKnya dulu.

"Halo, Eren. Namaku Levi. Aku yang akan merawatmu," sapa pria itu, suaranya lembut dan senyumnya hangat. Ia menggandeng Eren yang masih terkesima ke sebuah meja makan artistik dari kayu ek, mirip milik keluarga Jean Krischtein, teman sekelas Eren yang tinggal di perumahan elit. Ia mendudukkan bocah itu di salah satu kursi yang tak kalah bagusnya, dan menghidangkan seloyang besar pai buah persik.

"Ayo, makanlah. Kau lapar kan?" Levi meletakkan sepotong pai di atas nampan kristal dan menyodorkannya pada Eren. "Makanlah yang banyak agar kau cepat besar."

Ia menurut dan disantapnya pai itu dengan lahapnya. Setelah itu Levi mengajaknya bermain, permainan macam-macam yang tak lagi diingatnya. Eren baru mengenalnya semalam, tapi dia langsung menyukai Levi seperti dia menyukai Mr Smith dulu—Mr Smith, guru berhati emas yang menyayangi Eren lebih dari orangtuanya sendiri, dan harus ia tinggalkan ketika ia beranjak ke sekolah dasar.

Pagi harinya, ketika Eren terbangun di dalam lemari, nyaris beku kedinginan; bukannya di atas ranjang empuk berselimut tebal tempat ia semalam terlelap dalam pelukan Levi, ia merasa tercurangi. Ia ingin bertemu Levi lagi.

* * *

~.~.~.~

* * *

"Pakai saos?"

"Ya, sedikit saja. Oops, ya, sudah cukup."

"Merica?"

"Tidak usah."

Eren menerima telur dadar yang diulurkan Mikasa. "Terima kasih."

Gadis berwajah pucat itu tidak menjawab, hanya membalikkan badan dan menyibukkan diri dengan telur dadarnya sendiri. Ditaburinya makanan itu dengan sebanyak mungkin merica, seolah tak ingin menyamai kakaknya. Usai memasak ia melepaskan celemek, kemudian ikut bergabung dengan sang kakak di meja makan usang tempat mereka bersantap sehari-hari.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, makan malam berlangsung hening, hanya dipecahkan suara sendok dan garpu berdenting di atas piring. Mikasa lebih memilih bermain ponsel, bicara pada teman-temannya lewat teks dan gambar-gambar daripada ngobrol dengan sang abang, tapi Eren tak keberatan. Entah sejak kapan pemuda enam belas tahun itu mulai terbiasa dengan suasana ini, sebagaimana ia terbiasa dengan kondisi keluarganya, dengan rumah suram berdebu yang dipenuhi bau rokok dan minuman keras, dengan keabsenan sosok ibu di tengah-tengah mereka.

Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak Mrs Jaeger pergi meninggalkan rumah dan tak terdengar gaung kabarnya lagi. Dulu, Eren sempat berpikir ibunya hanya sayang pada janin yang tengah dikandungnya waktu itu, sehingga ia pergi tanpa membawa serta Eren dan Mikasa. Tapi ia lalu menyadari, mungkin itupun bukan pilihan ibunya. Mungkin ia bahkan tidak berencana untuk lari dari rumah, sampai kesempatan itu tiba. Atau mungkin Ibu hanya mengikuti pikiran gilanya, karena seperti itulah dia. Ayah selalu menyebut Ibu gila, dan diam-diam Eren setuju. Apa lagi sebutan bagi orang yang terkadang meracau sendiri dan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di beranda karena yakin Tuhan akan memberinya Pertanda?

Seperti sangkar burung yang hancur tak terawat setelah penghuninya terbang pergi, keluarga Eren perlahan kehilangan atmosfer tipis kebahagiaan mereka. Ayah sejak dulu telah bersahabat dengan alkohol, tapi setelah Ibu tak ada; anak-anaknyalah yang jadi pelampiasan kemarahannya. Hubungan Eren dengan Mikasa, adik kecil yang dulu selalu digandengnya kemana-mana dan ia buatkan boneka beruang sebagai hadiah ulangtahun; makin renggang. Mereka tak pernah lagi bicara kalau bukan hal-hal penting, komunikasi mereka hanya sebatas pertanyaan-jawaban retorik.

"Dasar setan alas! Bangsat, tak sudi aku bekerja padamu lagi! Matilah dan membusuk di neraka!" teriakan serak Grisha Jaeger membahana bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang menjeblak terbuka.

Eren dan Mikasa membeku di tempat, mata mereka membulat dalam ekspresi ketakutan yang identik; dan untuk sesaat Eren berpikir betapa ironis, bahwa ikatan persaudaraan mereka hanya nampak pada saat-saat seperti ini. Langkah sang ayah yang terseok-seok bergema di koridor, sesekali terdengar pula denting botol-botol ketika pria itu menendang mereka jatuh. Tak ada yang lebih diinginkan Eren daripada merangkak diam-diam dan bersembunyi dalam kamarnya.

Sosok Grisha yang muncul di ambang pintu nampak seperti perwujudan monster. Tubuhnya yang sedikit bungkuk diperbesar dua kali lipat oleh mantel tebalnya. Matanya merah oleh pengaruh alkohol, rokok terjepit di antara giginya yang kuning. Wajahnya hampir separo tersembunyi di balik jenggot, tapi Eren tetap bisa menangkap tatapan penuh kebencian di mata ayah yang dulu pernah menggendongnya di pundak penuh kasih sayang itu.

"Anak-anak Clara," desisnya jijik, menatap Eren dan Mikasa seolah mereka adalah onggokan kotoran paling hina. Ayah selalu memanggil mereka begitu jika ia sedang mengalami hari buruk, yang biasanya disusul dengan hajaran bertubi-tubi atas kesalahan yang tak pernah mereka perbuat.

Mikasa menarik napas dalam, tubuhnya menegang. Eren merasa telur dadarnya memberontak dalam perutnya.

"PERGI KALIAN DARI HADAPANKU! DASAR ANAK-ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL! PERGi!" dentum Grisha murka sambil melemparkan botol minuman yang dipegangnya ke arah Mikasa. Gadis remaja itu memekik, menunduk memegangi kepalanya tepat waktu. Botol hijau itu menghempas lemari makan dengan suara memekakkan, menghujani Mikasa dengan serpihan-serpihannya.

Tanpa menunggu perintah kedua, Mikasa langsung berlari menuju kamarnya, tidak mempedulikan luka-luka gores di lengan dan tangannya. Eren masih syok dan tetap diam di posisinya selama beberapa detik, sebelum ia sadar pandangan menusuk Ayah telah terfokus seratus persen ke arahnya. Yah, sefokus yang ia bisa, paling tidak.

Eren menelan ludah dan kabur mengikuti teladan adiknya, meninggalkan telur dadarnya yang baru separo dimakan. Ia beruntung pria itu menyuruhnya pergi bukan langsung memukulnya, dan tidak berniat mengubah keputusan sang ayah. Cepat namun tanpa suara ia menaiki tangga, menyelinap masuk ke kamar tepat pada saat meja ruang makan dibalikkan, piring-piring berjatuhan dan pecah menimbulkan suara nyaring. Grisha telah memulai sesi mengamuknya.

Menghela napas, pemuda bermata hijau itu mendudukkan diri di ranjang tipisnya. Dari kamar sebelah samar-samar terdengar suara Mikasa bertelepon dengan salah seorang temannya, mengadukan perlakuan sang ayah. Eren membuka laci lemari samping tempat tidur, mengambil sebotol pil dan menuangkan beberapa ke telapak tangan. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai mengandalkan obat untuk memaksimalkan istirahat di malam hari. Awalnya ia hanya menggunakan itu ketika sedang depresi berat dan tak sabar menunggu jam tubuhnya bekerja secara alami, namun kini tanpa mereka pemuda itu bisa terjaga semalaman dengan tubuh gemetar dan mandi keringat.

Ditelannya obat-obat putih itu tanpa air lalu berbaring, melepaskan kacamata, menarik selimut sampai dada, memejamkan mata menunggu obatnya bekerja.

Bukan hanya Mikasa yang butuh tempat mengadu, bagaimanapun juga.

* * *

~.~.~.~

* * *

"Hari ini Ayah mengamuk lagi. Kurasa dia habis dipecat atau apa."

"Apa dia memukulmu?" mata Levi menyipit tak senang, tangannya tak berhenti mengelus-elus rambut coklat cepak Eren dengan sayang.

Eren tersenyum dari tempatnya berbaring di pangkuan Levi. "Tidak. Mikasa juga tidak. Kurasa dia lebih muak pada kami ketimbang pada nasib buruknya." Eren memiringkan tubuh sehingga hidungnya tenggelam dalam blus sutra Levi yang beraroma harum dan bersih. "Tapi, aku jadi tidak makan malam," ia menambahkan, menyisipkan sedikit nada merajuk dalam suaranya.

"Apa?! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!" Levi terdengar terkejut dan marah, namun ada jejak cemas di sana. Persis seperti harapan Eren. Diam-diam pemuda itu mengulum senyum, sensasi hangat karena diperhatikan menyebar di perutnya.

"Awas dulu, biar kubuatkan kau sesuatu." Pria itu berusaha menyingkirkan Eren dari pangkuannya, tapi yang bersangkutan malah melingkarkan kedua tangan ke pinggangnya, seperti anak kecil yang memanja pada sang ibu.

"Mmm… tidak mau, kau di sini saja."

"Eren," Levi menyebut namanya seperti orangtua menegur anaknya yang kabur dari tidur siang. "Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Kau harus makan."

Pemuda itu pura-pura mendesah keberatan dan mengintip Levi dari balik bulu mata lentiknya. "Tapi sebentar saja, ya."

"Iya, sebentar saja."

"Janji?"

"Apa aku pernah berbohong padamu?" Levi berbisik di telinga Eren, napas hangatnya menggelitik menimbulkan sensasi merinding di tulang punggungnya. Pria itu lalu mengecup dahinya lembut, seperti sentuhan bulu merpati. Eren menengadah, meminta lebih, namun Levi mendorong kepalanya hingga pemuda itu terpaksa bangkit sambil memasang muka tak puas, menyenderkan diri di sofa. Levi terkekeh, mengacak rambutnya lalu bergegas ke dapur mungil yang terletak di hadapan mereka.

Eren menelengkan kepala, tersenyum mengamati sosok kesayangannya bergerak lincah menyiapkan bahan-bahan masakan. Dia selalu senang melihat Levi memasak, seperti halnya dia senang melihatnya membersihkan rumah atau berkebun. Dia menyukai cara Levi mengerjakan segala hal, bahkan ketika dia hanya berdiri diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Sejak malam di mana Levi menyeretnya keluar dari lemari, Eren bertemu dengannya hampir setiap malam. Tidak selalu di rumah elegan yang kini dikenalnya lebih dari rumah sendiri – kadang ia membuka mata dan berada di padang rumput luas, atau taman bunga, atau tempat-tempat yang ia saksikan di televisi sebelum tidur; dan Levi senantiasa ada di sana, menanti dengan tangan terbuka dan senyum penuh sayang menghiasi wajahnya. Eren tidak tahu apakah mungkin mencintai seseorang yang hanya hidup dalam mimpi-mimpimu, tapi dia mencintai Levi dengan segenap hatinya. Mimpi tentang Levi berbeda dengan mimpi tentang pria-pria tak berwajah yang bisa mendominasi dan memuaskan keinginan tergelapnya. Saat-saat bersama Levi terasa lebih intim dan nyata, seolah itu sungguh terjadi dan tetap menimbulkan perasaan hangat ketika Eren terbangun esok harinya.

"Makanan siap. Kau sebaiknya berterima kasih, karena aku membuat ini khusus untukmu." Levi datang dengan membawa sebaki makanan, aromanya menggoda perut dan lidah. Ia menghenyakkan diri di samping Eren dan meletakkan baki di pangkuan pemuda itu. "Makan. Sebelum aku menjejalkan roti bagel ini ke mulutmu dan kau tidak akan suka itu."

"Ah, tapi aku suka jika kau menjejalkan sesuatu ke mulutku," Eren nyengir tanpa dosa, dan Levi menjewer telinganya. Pemuda itu hanya tertawa.

Eren memejamkan mata menikmati setiap suapan yang diberikan kekasihnya, menyerapi setiap komposisi yang dibuat khusus untuknya. Pada suatu saat saus madu menetes dari ujung mulutnya, dan Levi mendekatkan wajahnya ke Eren, begitu dekat hingga pemuda itu bisa menghitung bintik-bintik di sekitar hidung lurusnya.

"Ada saus yang menetes, dasar ceroboh," bisik Levi, rambutnya menggelitik pipi pemuda itu, membuatnya merinding. Levi selalu mengganti model rambut menyesuaikan keinginan Eren – ketika ia menyukai pria berambut pirang seperti cinta pertamanya di sekolah dasar, ia pun berambut pirang. Ketika Eren mengagumi sosok aktor dalam iklan shampoo yang berambut gondrong dikucir, Levi pun berpenampilan seperti itu (dan anehnya masih tetap terlihat tampan). Dan kini rambutnya berwarna hitam gilap seperti rambut sang idola sekolah. Eren jadi ingin dicumbunya.

"Mmm… bisa kau bersihkan?" bisik Eren, mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat. Kini hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Levi pelan, hembusan napasnya yang hangat menerpa wajah Eren, meremangkan bulu roma. Diangkatnya dagu Eren dengan lembut dan dikecupnya bibir pemuda itu, lidah menjulur mengetuk celah yang dibuka Eren dengan sukarela. Seiring berlalunya detik gerakan mereka makin intens, tangan Levi mencengkeram kepala Eren dan merambah seluruh bagian Eren yang dapat dijajahnya, terus hingga rasa madu di lidah Eren bercampur dengan rasa Levi yang hangat, basah dan manis. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata dalam sensasi memabukkan, panas berjolak dalam nadi, otak meledak oleh ekstasi.

Ketika Eren membuka mata, disambut oleh pemandangan langit-langit berdebu disinari cahaya mentari pagi, ia masih bisa merasakan manis Levi dalam mulutnya.

* * *

~.~.~.~

* * *

"Minggir, dasar kadal kering bermata empat!"

Seseorang menyodok Eren ke samping keras-keras sampai pemuda itu terhuyung menabrak loker, buku-buku berjatuhan dari pelukannya. Mobilitas di koridor sekolah yang padat di pergantian jam pelajaran itu langsung terganggu ketika pemuda berkacamata itu susah payah membungkuk memunguti buku-bukunya di antara kaki-kaki yang berjalan; membuatnya memperoleh lebih banyak cacian.

"Hei, jangan menghalangi jalan, culun!"

"Menyingkirlah, goblok! Kau membuat kami terlambat!"

Salah satu pemuda, anggota tim rugby jika dilihat dari perawakannya; menyepak Eren keras-keras seakan ia hanyalah seonggok sampah bungkus makanan cepat saji. Eren jatuh terduduk di depan loker dan menghela napas pasrah melihat buku-bukunya diinjak dan ditendang anak-anak yang terburu-buru berpindah kelas. Tak ada gunanya berusaha memunguti mereka sekarang, hanya akan membuatnya cedera. Lebih baik ia menunggu sampai keadaan lengang, meski itu berarti ia akan terlambat ke kelas selanjutnya.

Begitulah kehidupan Eren di SMA, neraka dunia kedua setelah rumah. Di tempat yang hanya dipenuhi setan-setan penindas haus pengakuan dan tikus-tikus pengecut yang seolah dilahirkan hanya untuk digencet itu; ia menjadi salah satu tikus paling lemah. Tak pernah sekalipun ia berhasil melalui satu hari tanpa seseorang menyandung kakinya, menjatuhkan buku-bukunya, menjeblaskan kepalanya ke loker, atau mengikatnya di toilet. Kalau sedang beruntung, kadang dia juga diseret ke taman belakang sekolah untuk dijadikan sasaran tinju para berandal.

Tapi yang paling menyedihkan adalah kenyataan bahwa ia tak bisa melawan, pasrah saja diperlakukan semena-mena bahkan oleh juniornya; karena apa yang perlu ditakutkan dari Eren Jaeger? Pecundang tak berguna yang pukulannya lebih lemah dari anak perempuan dan hanya sanggup bercinta dengan pria dalam fantasi. Bahkan sesama pecundang pun masih terlihat seperti pahlawan jika disandingkan dengannya.

Tak beberapa lama Eren menangkap sosok Mikasa di antara rombongan anak kelas satu. Adiknya itu menoleh sekilas ke arahnya yang masih terduduk di depan loker macam gembel, dan hanya melengos pergi seakan mereka tidak saling kenal; menimbulkan desir menyakitkan di hati sang kakak. Di ujung koridor Eren melihat Mikasa bertemu dengan seorang pemuda, keduanya bercakap-cakap dan tak sampai semenit kemudian sudah sibuk bercumbu, tanpa mempedulikan pandangan mencela anak-anak yang lewat.

Yap, Mikasa Jaeger, gadis paling murah di sekolah. Satu lagi hal yang membuat Eren tidak tahan mengenyam pendidikan di sana. Sungguh sulit dipercaya bahwa gadis yang menjadi buah bibir karena digilir seluruh tim _baseball_ setiap malam Minggu itu dulunya seorang gadis kecil yang lucu dan manja, adik kesayangan Eren yang senantiasa ia lindungi. Dua atau tiga tahun lalu mungkin Eren akan menangis melihat adiknya bertingkah seperti itu, tapi sekarang ia memilih untuk tidak ikut campur kehidupan sosial Mikasa. Kalau gadis itu ingin merusak dirinya sendiri, silahkan, dia tak ada urusan. Toh, Mikasa juga butuh uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya; dan hanya dengan melayani pemuda-pemuda (dan beberapa guru, menurut selentingan) dia bisa mendapatkan penghasilan tetap. Daripada menasehati Mikasa yang sudah terlanjur tersesat, jauh lebih mudah baginya untuk bersikap apatis. Lagipula sudah lama Mikasa tidak menganggap keberadaan abangnya di sekolah, dia peduli atau tidak juga tak ada pengaruhnya.

Bel berdering menandakan pelajaran kembali dimulai. Mikasa meninggalkan pemuda itu dan berlari ke kelasnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Eren menghembuskan napas dari mulut, bangkit dan memunguti buku-bukunya yang bertebaran di koridor sepi. Beberapa dari mereka koyak, termasuk buku tugas yang harus ia kumpulkan di kelas aljabar, dan ia hanya menghela napas pasrah membayangkan hukuman yang pasti akan diterimanya.

Seandainya dia bisa keluar dari sekolah itu….

* * *

~.~.~.~

* * *

"Seandainya aku bisa keluar dari sekolah itu!"

Eren menggebrakkan gelas kopinya ke atas meja dengan emosi. Levi yang juga meminum kopi di seberang meja berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan bangkit berdiri, memeluk Eren dari belakang kursi.

"Sabarlah sedikit lagi, Eren," dengkurnya menghipnotis, hidung lurusnya menyentuh tepat di permukaan kulit pemuda itu, persis di atas nadi lehernya; mau tak mau membuatnya panas. "Sebentar lagi kau akan lulus dan pergi kuliah. Meninggalkan neraka ini selamanya, ingat?"

"Yeah," sahut Eren, "tentu saja aku ingat. Hanya saja…. Kadang berat sekali rasanya, kau tahu?" Ia bersandar pada Levi yang mengelus-elus kepalanya penuh afeksi. "Kadang rasanya aku ingin menyerah. Sekolah tidak menyenangkan sama sekali, Levi. Anak-anak lain terus menggencetku dan Mikasa…."

"Jangan pikirkan itu," Levi mengusapkan ibu jarinya ke bibir Eren, "Fokuslah pada rencanamu. Semua pasti berjalan dengan baik."

Pemuda itu memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Entah kenapa kata-kata Levi selalu memberi efek luar biasa baginya, tak peduli betapa sederhananya itu. Benar, dia harus fokus pada rencana masa depannya. Ia sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk mempertahankan nilainya selama ini agar bisa lulus dengan baik dan mendapat beasiswa kuliah, dengan begitu ia bisa meninggalkan rumah dan segala kenangan buruk di dalamnya. Ia ingin memulai hidup baru, tanpa ayah yang abusif dan adik perempuan yang menjual diri, tanpa penggencet yang menyiksanya tiap hari. Hidup sebagai orang bebas untuk pertama kali.

"Kalau aku kuliah nanti, tak ada yang bisa mengganggu waktu tidurku," kata Eren, tersenyum sedikit memikirkan prospek itu. "Aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganmu."

"Mmm…. Aku sudah tidak sabar," Levi menolehkan kepala Eren sehingga mereka berhadapan, dan mengecup bibirnya. Bibir Levi terasa lembut, seperti permen marshmallow dari kamp musim panas.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Eren khidmat.

Levi terkekeh, membelai pipinya, dan membalas pernyataan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

~.~.~.~

* * *

"Anda memanggil saya, Sir?"

"Ya, Jaeger, silahkan masuk."

Eren menyisipkan tubuhnya melalui celah pintu dan berjalan ke depan meja dengan grogi. Dia selalu merasa cemas berlebihan jika dipanggil ke ruang guru, terlebih yang memanggilnya kali ini adalah Mr Verman, guru sejarah yang memegang satu dari empat nilai wajib penentu kelulusan. Eren sangat yakin dia selalu mengerjakan semua tugas dengan baik, tapi mungkin saja guru itu mempunyai persepsi berbeda. Belum apa-apa Eren sudah membayangkan Mr Verman berkata dengan nada simpatik, "maaf Nak, kau tidak lulus pelajaran Sejarah." Dan itu cukup untuk membuat keringat dinginnya mengucur deras. Pemuda itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya berkali-kali untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Duduk, Jaeger." Mr Verman menunjuk salah satu kursi di depan mejanya. Eren melakukan perintahnya dengan patuh.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu ke sini?"

"Tidak, Sir," jawab Eren, berusaha terdengar tenang–yang malah berefek sebaliknya. Suaranya melengking seperti gadis panik dan tangannya mulai gemetaran. "Apa ini soal nilai saya, Sir?' tambahnya takut-takut, "apa saya melakukan kesalahan di tes terakhir?"

Mendadak ia merasa sangat kecil di ruangan bernuansa cokelat itu, rak-rak penuh buku seolah bergerak maju untuk menghimpitnya, udara tiba-tiba terlalu kental untuk dihirup. Ia menelan ludah dan menghitung sampai sepuluh untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdentum keras.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan itu," jawab Mr Verman, terkekeh pelan sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala. Ketegangan Eren langsung berkurang seakan seseorang mengangkat sebuah batu besar yang sedari tadi membebani pundaknya–sejak salah satu sekretaris sekolah mengetuk pintu kelas Kimia dan memanggil Eren. Ia menghembuskan napas yang tanpa sadar ditahannya. Paling tidak nilai tesnya tetap aman.

Namun jantung Eren kembali melompat-lompat ketika wajah Mr Verman berubah serius. "Aku memanggilmu ke sini karena adikmu, Jaeger," katanya, dengan nada marah tertahan dalam suaranya.

"A… ada apa dengan adik saya, Sir?" tanya Eren agak bingung. Jika yang punya masalah Mikasa, kenapa dia yang dipanggil?

"Adikmu sudah enam kali membolos pelajaranku." Mr Verman mengunci pandangan agar Eren tak bisa mengalihkan perhatian. Pemuda itu bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursinya. "Sudah berkali-kali aku berusaha menegurnya, tapi tampaknya dia selalu menghindariku."

Dan Eren pun paham bahwa gurunya tidak menginginkan Mikasa untuk mengikuti pelajaran dan mengejar nilai. Dia menginginkan Mikasa untuk sesuatu yang lain. Eren terbakar amarah, baik pada guru tak bermoral di hadapannya dan pada adiknya.

"Bisakah kau menasehati adikmu?"

"Saya tidak bisa, Sir," jawab Eren, terdengar tegas untuk pertama kalinya sejak percakapan itu dimulai.

"Kau tidak bisa membujuk adikmu mengikuti pelajaranku?" Mr Verman mengangkat alis terkejut.

"Maaf, tidak, Sir," ulang Eren, "Anda sendiri yang harus mengatakan itu pada Mikasa, Sir." Karena Eren tidak mau terlibat dalam masalah mereka, terima kasih. Ini kekacauan yang diciptakan Mikasa dan dia harus membereskannya sendiri.

Mr Verman tersenyum, senyum dingin yang tidak mencapai matanya. Eren tidak menyukai ekspresi itu.

"Nak, kau tahu, aku memegang hasil tes terakhirmu," kata guru itu tenang, seolah hanya membicarakan cuaca hari ini. Wajah Eren memucat menyadari ke mana kalimat itu akan berlanjut. "Kelulusanmu bergantung pada berapa nilai yang kuberikan. Kau sudah bekerja keras sejauh ini, Nak. Hampir semua nilaimu sempurna. Tapi jika satu saja kau dapat nilai E…." Ia menggantung kalimatnya untuk memberi efek dramatis, matanya berkilat mengamati reaksi anak didiknya.

Eren menelan ludah. Dia sangat membutuhkan nilai itu, dia tak bisa keluar dari lubang neraka ini tanpanya bahkan jika mendapat nilai sempurna di mata pelajaran lain. Lagipula, sekalipun ia tidak tahan membayangkan Mikasa kecilnya harus melayani pria yang lebih pantas menjadi pamannya ini, gadis itu toh sudah terbiasa. Mungkin tak apa jika dia melakukannya demi Eren – bukankah itu suatu kebaikan?

"Saya akan usahakan dia datang, Sir," jawab Eren hambar, hatinya tercabik rasa bersalah oleh setiap kosakata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat kotor.

"Bagus." Senyum Mr Verman benar-benar membuatnya mual. Ia ingin segera keluar dari tempat itu dan menjauh darinya, tak pernah kembali lagi.

"Kau boleh pergi, Jaeger."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama Eren melesat keluar ruangan, langsung ke toilet dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

* * *

~.~.~.~

* * *

Mikasa tengah tengkurap di ranjang membaca majalah_ fashion_, kakinya yang terbalut celana jeans merah – sama seperti cat kamarnya – menendang-nendang udara. Eren benci warna merah, warna itu seperti menolaknya. Namun ia memberanikan diri kali ini, dan memasuki ambang pintu Mikasa begitu pelan hingga gadis itu tak menyadari.

Untuk sesaat dia mengamati adiknya, gadis yang mekar dalam usia remaja dan ya, Eren mengakui, adiknya memang cantik. Kulitnya pucat bagai porselen, mata hitam pekat yang langka berkilau cemerlang di balik rambut jelaga lurus. Seandainya kecantikan itu tidak mendorongnya ke jurang yang salah.

"Mikasa," panggil Eren pelan, nyaris berbisik. Takut mengusik ayah mereka yang masih tidur di kamar bawah.

Gadis itu mendongak dan meletakkan majalahnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil secara otomatis duduk dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Eren beringsut mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya diam dan mengamati adiknya, memaknai setiap lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya dan garis-garis usia yang muncul terlalu cepat. Mikasa seperti sebuah boneka Perancis yang terlupakan, begitu cantik sekaligus tua di saat bersamaan. Lelah dan sedih, dua hal itu amat melekat padanya bagai selubung tak kasat mata yang hanya bisa dirasakan namun tak terraba. Eren bertanya-tanya apakah dia juga dilingkupi selubung itu.

"Eren? Ada apa?"

Tanpa disadari Mikasa sudah di hadapannya, kecemasan terpancar jelas dari mata dan sentuhan lembutnya ke lengan sang abang. Eren menatap tangan mungil yang memeganginya itu, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Di saat seperti ini, dia merasa telah mendapatkan adiknya kembali. Bukan gadis murahan yang bersandang untuk menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya, bukan gadis tak punya harga diri yang tak pernah disapanya ketika berpapasan di koridor sekolah. Yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah Mikasa yang polos dan ingin ia lindungi layaknya seorang putri, bukan mengumpankannya pada naga.

Tapi Eren harus. Demi masa depannya dengan Levi.

"Aku dipanggil Mr Verman siang ini," Eren memulai.

Mata Mikasa langsung berubah gelap seakan seseorang menumpahkan menyutikkan lebih banyak tinta ke iris hitamnya. Ia menarik tangannya dari lengan Eren seolah kulit kakaknya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan bara api yang menyakitkan.

"Kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Mikasa dingin.

"Dia bilang kau sudah membolos enam kali," sahut Eren, tetap dengan nada polos. Ini akan lebih mudah jika ia berpura-pura tak tahu apa yang terjadi. "Dia ingin kau masuk lagi."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Mikasa…."

"Di guru brengsek. Aku tidak mau."

"Mikasa," Eren menghela napas berat, "dia memegang nilai kelulusanku. Kalau kau tidak mau masuk, dia akan…."

"Jadi kau menukarku dengan nilaimu?" Tukas Mikasa, ada sepercik nada sakit hati di sana. Matanya berkaca-kaca seolah ingin Eren paham, bahwa ia memilih jalan itu bukan atas kemauannya. Dan Eren memang tahu. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Ayolah, aku berani bertaruh ini bukan pertama kalinya buatmu!" Sentak Eren frustrasi, "setidaknya kali ini kau melakukannya demi kebaikan seseorang."

Gadis itu mengeluarkan tawa kasar, seolah ia berusaha membersit sesuatu dari hidungnya.

"Kau benar-benar egois, Eren," suaranya sedikit pecah menahan tangis yang selalu dibendungnya. Mikasa tak pernah menangis, dan Eren juga tidak. Mereka terlalu lelah untuk itu. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mendapat nilai itu? Pergi dari rumah? Meninggalkanku sendiri bersama ayah yang menyambangi kamar anaknya sendiri setiap malam?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa terus begini." Defensif.

"Aku juga tidak. Tak ada yang mau terus begini." Mikasa mengalihkan pandang ke jendela kamar, memandang dedaunan yang bergoyang pelan digoda angin. Sudah akhir musim semi, dan hidup mereka tidak berubah, tak seperti dedaunan yang mulai berganti warna. Sejenak suasana hening, seakan waktu berhenti berputar. Eren menanti keputusan adiknya, yang tengah menerawang jauh entah ke mana.

"Sudah lama aku ingin pergi, kau tahu," kata Mikasa tanpa memandang kakaknya, suaranya mengambang bagai seseorang yang tengah bermimpi. "Sudah lama, aku berharap bisa keluar dari rumah ini. Tapi aku bertahan. Karena aku masih punya kau." Ia menyunggingkan senyum pahit di bibirnya yang tak lagi suci, matanya menyayu sedih seakan mengasihani diri sendiri. Jantung Eren dibetot rasa bersalah.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi, Eren. Kau satu-satunya peganganku."

"Aku akan membawamu," janji itu terucap begitu saja dari mulutnya sebelum otaknya sempat berpikir. "Kau akan ikut denganku, Mikasa. Kita berdua akan keluar dari rumah ini."

"Tidak mungkin bisa."

"Bisa! Pasti bisa, Mikasa." Eren terdengar hampir memohon, kedua bahunya merosot, matanya bersinar penuh harap. Dia harus berhasil menjalankan rencananya, harus bisa hidup bebas bersama Levi. Walau itu berarti membawa serta adiknya. Mungkin Mikasa juga bisa memulai hidup baru.

"Kemarilah," Eren membuka kedua tangannya, sesuatu yang sudah lama tak dilakukannya. Sejenak Mikasa tampak bingung, seakan ia sendiri lupa apa artinya gestur itu. Kemudian, perlahan, ia beringsut dan bersandar ke dada kakaknya. Pelukan mereka terasa canggung, Eren melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Mikasa yang tegang seperti papan, namun itu tetap menimbulkan perasaan hangat di hatinya. Dia tidak tahu betapa inginnya dia memeluk Mikasa sampai ia melakukannya.

"Mikasa, kumohon, untuk kali ini saja," bisik Eren, menempelkan hidung ke kepala sang adik. "Aku janji setelah kita pergi nanti, aku akan menebusnya. Dengan apapun. Hanya kali ini saja, ya, Mikasa?"

Mikasa mengkeret dalam pelukannya, jemari lentiknya meremas kaus Eren. Mungkin dia juga menangis sedikit.

"Ya…."

* * *

~.~.~.~

* * *

"Aku kakak yang jahat."

"Tidak, kau telah melakukan hal yang benar."

"Aku menjual adikku sendiri! Pada guruku! Bagaimana itu benar?"

"Tapi setelah itu Mikasa akan bebas. Dia akan hidup bersamamu. Bersama kita."

"Kau tidak keberatan dia tinggal bersamaku, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalian berdua berhak untuk bahagia."

Eren tersenyum. Dia sangat mencintai Levi.

* * *

~.~.~.~

* * *

Surat berisi kredit nilai itu datang di suatu pagi yang mendung di hari Sabtu. Langit kelabu pucat dengan hanya beberapa burung hitam melintas, angin berhembus membawa bau basah sisa hujan semalam. Ini hari ketiga Ayah tidak pulang setelah pamit minum di bar pinggir kota, Mikasa masih menginap entah di mana, dan Eren menyeduh teh sambil menikmati keheningan dalam rumahnya. Lubang pos di bawah pintu berderit membuka dan amplop tebal itu mendarat di atas lantai kayu dengan bunyi 'pluk' ringan, sama sekali tak mewakilkan beratnya isi yang dikandungnya.

Jantung Eren berdebar begitu keras hingga ia bisa mendengar setiap degup di telinganya. Lututnya serasa lemas ketika ia menaiki tangga, ingin membuka penentu masa depannya itu dalam kamar agar bisa langsung memberitahu Levi. Tangannya gemetar hebat ketika menyobek perlahan sampul kertas kuning itu, dan saat membaca tulisan hitam besar-besar di baris atas, napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Dia tidak lulus. Huruf-huruf itu menantang matanya dari atas kertas putih, mengolok-olok.

Kredit nilainya kurang. Di mata pelajaran Sejarah.

Bagaimana mungkin?

"Sir, kenapa saya tidak lulus?" Pertanyaan penuh rajuk. Hari itu hari Senin, hanya dia saja anak kelas tiga yang berangkat ke sekolah. Anak-anak lain, mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan ke pantai untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka. Hati Eren gamang gelisah, kepalanya pening. Tidak mungkin dia tidak lulus, ya kan? Mikasa telah menghadiri kelas Mr Verman dan Eren telah mengerjakan soal dengan baik. Ini pasti hanya kesalahan konyol.

"Adikmu tidak pernah datang ke kelasku lagi, Jaeger. Sekalipun tidak."

Perut Eren terasa dingin. "Tapi saya sudah menyuruhnya!"

"Tapi dia tidak datang."

"Sir, saya mohon…." Ada patung gargoyle bertengger di meja hias di belakang kursi Mr Verman. Gargoyle itu menyeringai padanya, menertawakan nasibnya.

Mr Verman hanya mendongak sedikit dari lembar-lembar jawaban anak kelas dua yang tengah diperiksanya. Mengamati sejenak wajah Eren yang pucat pasi hingga bintik-bintik di permukaan kulitnya terlihat jelas. Lalu membetulkan kacamata dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Sampai jumpa tahun depan, Jaeger."

* * *

~.~.~.~

* * *

"Tega-teganya kau melakukan itu padaku?"

Dia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk marah. Atau bersedih. Ia hanya berdiri saja di ambang pintu kamar bercat merah itu, warna yang marah; melarangnya masuk. Matanya kosong seperti dua lubang hampa, mengarah pada adik perempuan yang mengkhianatinya.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku?"

Mikasa menatapnya dalam-dalam, perasaan sedih dan bersalah berbaur sempurna di wajahnya. Ia menelengkan kepala perlahan, rambut lurusnya jatuh helai demi helai ke satu sisi, lembut seperti sutra.

"Kau tak mungkin bisa membawaku keluar dari sini," jawabnya halus, seakan ingin memberi pengertian pada anak kecil. "Kita tak bisa bebas dari hidup ini, Eren. Lebih baik aku mencegahmu, sebelum kau kecewa."

"Kau salah. Aku bisa melamar beasiswa dengan nilaiku," Eren menggelengkan kepala, selaput airmata membayangi matanya seperti kabut di awal musim dingin. "Aku bisa membawa kita pergi! Dan semuanya gagal, karena kau egois!" Ia pergi meninggalkan kamar itu, kamar yang menolak kehadirannya, kamar seseorang yang meremukkan harapannya.

Di belakangnya, pintu tertutup perlahan, seolah membisikkan kata maaf.

Satu pil, dua pil, tiga pil.

Eren berbaring nyalang di kasurnya, menatap langit-langit yang suram dan berdebu, seperti hidupnya. Jam meja di sampingnya berdetak keras, tik, tik, tik, tik; seperti jam dinding bulat besar di Rumah Sakit. Menit-menit berlalu dan ia belum juga tertidur.

Empat pil, lima pil, enam pil.

Lama. Ia selalu tak sabar ingin bertemu Levi, tapi kali ini, rasanya seperti menunggu keabadian berakhir. Apa airmata menghilangkan rasa kantukmu? Apa rasa kecewa yang berpusar tanpa henti mencegah tubuhmu menyerah pada alam mimpi?

Tujuh pil, delapan pil, sembilan pil.

Ia membutuhkan Levi. Sekarang. Membutuhkan pelukan dan cumbuan dan belaian cinta itu, lebih daripada sebelumnya.

Sepuluh pil, sebelas pil, dua belas pil.

Deru angin memenuhi telinganya, seolah membisikkan kata-kata kemarahan. Bahkan angin pun tak menginginkan keberadaannya di sini. Di dunia ini tak ada yang menyayanginya, tak ada yang cukup mencintainya untuk mengerti apa yang ia butuhkan, inginkan, seperti Levi.

Tiga belas… empat belas…. Lima belas….

Botol itu hampir kosong. Pil-pil putih berkilauan seperti kristal garam di balik kaca. Eren menuang semua ke telapak tangannya, dua dari mereka jatuh dan menghilang ke kolong meja. Pahit obat-obat itu tak lagi terasa, tenggorokannya sudah penuh rasa getir yang menyiksa.

Ia berbaring dan menunggu. Pintu terbuka. Siluet seseorang memenuhi pintu, Eren tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Semuanya tampak kabur di kamar remang-remang ini. Ia mengulurkan tangan, dan seseorang itu menggenggam jemarinya erat. Aroma manis parfum menggelitik hidungnya. Eren ingin tertawa (Levi memakai parfum!) namun bibirnya terasa ringan tapi kaku, seolah ia kehilangan kendali atas otot-ototnya sendiri.

"Levi…." Bisiknya lega. Levi telah datang menjemputnya, seperti dulu ketika ia masih kecil dan ketakutan. Cahaya dari ambang pintu semakin terang dan terang, hingga seluruh dunianya meledak dalam buih-buih cahaya putih. Tiba-tiba saja Levi berdiri di hadapannya.

Eren memeluk belahan jiwanya penuh sukacita. Di sinilah ia seharusnya berada. Di dunia Levi, di rumah mereka berdua yang hangat, terang, dan bersih dari debu. Hanya di sana Eren menikmati hidupnya.

"Kau akan bersamaku selamanya?" Levi selalu tahu. Dia tahu segalanya, bahkan sebelum Eren memberitahunya.

"Ya…."

Bibir mereka tersegel dalam kecupan mesra.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dia akan hidup di sini selamanya.

* * *

~.~.~.~

* * *

Hujan.

Musim dingin kali ini semua hanya basah dan kelabu. Tak ada bulir-bulir salju putih melayang ringan ke pucuk-pucuk pepohonan, trotoar merah hanya dipenuhi kubangan kotor kecoklatan. Mikasa membuka pintu rumahnya yang berderit seperti erangan orang jompo. Kesenyapan mati menyambutnya, seperti biasa, dalam rumah yang bahkan lebih kelabu dari jalanan di sore hari.

Kayu renta berderak-derak setiap kali Mikasa menjejakkan kaki telanjangnya di setiap anak tangga, menghitung jumlahnya dalam hati. Tak ada suara protes dari kamar di ujung lorong, tak ada teriakan orang mabuk memanggil namanya. Sudah berapa hari Ayah tidak pulang? Entah, dia tak bisa lagi menghitungnya. Waktu berputar tanpa kepastian belakangan ini–kadang terasa cepat, seperti putaran gasing anak-anak tetangga sebelah. Kadang lambat seperti detik-detik menuju garis finish di pertandingan olahraga. Dan kadang dia berhenti, seperti asap yang dimampatkan dalam botol; terutama ketika Mikasa melewati depan kamar kakaknya.

Sudah dua bulan sejak hari itu, hari di mana Mikasa mengetuk kamar Eren untuk meminta maaf, dan mendapati kakaknya sekarat. Masih jelas terbayang, seakan pemandangan itu dipatri di retina matanya; bagaimana abangnya berbaring dengan mata keruh, busa putih menjelejeh dari ujung bibirnya. Mikasa mendekat perlahan dengan airmata berlinang, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan; ketika Eren mengulurkan tangannya yang gemetar. Ia meraih tangan itu, sudah pucat dan dingin; dan Eren menatapnya dengan belas kasih yang berbeda, jelas tidak mengenali bahwa Mikasa adalah adiknya. Mata itu lalu melebar sedikit, seolah melepaskan rasa sakit, dan dengan desah panjang ia membisikkan nama seseorang yang tak dikenal Mikasa.

"Levi…."

Satu menit kemudian, segalanya berhenti. Hanya airmata yang meleleh di pipi Mikasa satu-satunya hal bergerak di ruangan itu, menyertai penyesalan tak berujung. Rumah terasa sepi semenjak itu, tak ada lagi teman di meja makan, tak ada lagi sosok yang membayang di balik layar kehidupannya. Mikasa tidak tahu betapa keberadaan Eren berarti baginya hingga ia tak lagi ada.

Dengan langkah berat ia memasuki kamar. Warna merah kesukaannya entah sejak kapan jadi balik menyerang, seakan menanap; menuding kejahatannya. Ia memejamkan mata sambil menjatuhkan diri ke atas ranjang, tak tahan didera tatapan tajam warna kemarahan.

Angin bersiul pelan menembus celah-celah jendela. Daun-daun berkeresak kering. Kamar sebelah tenggelam dalam kesunyian abadi, dan Mikasa menangis dalam kesendiriannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…_death is no dream  
For in death I'm caressing you  
With the last breath of my soul  
I'll be blessing you…_

_(**G**loomy** S**unday-**B**iilie **H**oliday)_

.

.

.

.

END

**A/N:** MAAF SAYA KEBABLASAN NYIKSA EREN DI DUNIA NYATA DAN MALAH RIVAERENNYA DIKIT HIKS #nyusruk _I tried guuuuuys I really trieeeeeed _tapi memang nafsunya lagi nyiksa Eren yang sendirian, tanpa pertolongan dari Levi, jadi ya…. #nangisbawang

Ah, dan seperti yang sudah saya bilang, fic ini dijadikan entri untuk 2 _challenge _dari dua _challenger_ epik yang ngebolak-balik_ feels _bahkan dari tema _challenge_ nya. Bagi yang tertarik buat ikutan (dua-duanya ada hadiahnya lho, wahaha….) silahkan main ke link berikut:

**APHIN123 Rivaere/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01 **oleh** Aphin123**

: / / w w w. Facebook notes/aphin/aphin123-rivaereerumin-fanfic-challenge-01/258074214341799

**Gloomy Sunday Challenge **oleh** Kim Victoria**

s: / / w w w. facebook notes/kim-victoria/gloomysundaychallenge/214895938697943

_Remove the spaces, baby_. Kalau depannya kehapus ffn, itu alamat depan sendiri ha-te-te-pe-es, titik dua, garis miring dua kali, we we we (gue ngerasa bego nulis penjelasan ini tapi kalian ngerti maksudnya kan ya).

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir. Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan :)


End file.
